Singles' Awareness Day
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Sometimes being single on Valentine's Day isn't so bad...especially when your hot best friend who you've been in love with for ages is single too. NightwingTroia


Singles' Awareness Day

Summary: Sometimes being single on Valentine's Day isn't so bad…especially when your hot best friend who you've been in love with for ages is single too.

Pairing: Nightwing/Troia (Dick/Donna)

Continuity: This occurs post "Return of Donna Troy" and before Nightwing 117 but other than that, I'm completely ignoring the Crisis.

* * *

Dick Grayson sighed as he walked up the stairs of his Bludhaven apartment building. He hated it when someone cooked and the aroma wafted into the hallway; it made him think of the pathetic meal awaiting him, as well as miss the wonderful cooking of Alfred back in Gotham. 

His key turned in the lock and he pushed open the door. He noticed something had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realized his apartment was clean. So that's what his floor looked like. Huh.

There was someone sitting on his couch reading a magazine. "Um…who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he ventured to ask.

A gorgeous smile greeted him. "Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"Donna," he sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored," she told him with a sheepish grin. "We really haven't seen each other much since I, well, got back, and Diana still had the key you gave me, so I thought I'd stop by and wait until you got home from work. Then I saw what a mess this hole in the wall is, cleaned up and started dinner."

Dick grinned and kissed her cheek. "Not everyone can live in a penthouse on Park Avenue—whether I can afford it or not. And the great smell is coming from here?"

"I went to the store and got some stuff to make you pork chops," Donna explained. "It's almost done, you actually have perfect timing."

"Sounds amazing. Mind if I change real quick?" he asked, gesturing to his uniform.

"It's your house," she reminded him, going to take the food out of the oven.

He chuckled, going back to his bedroom. She had cleaned this too and it even looked like there were new sheets on his bed. It only took him a minute or two to change, selecting a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable old shirt; there was no need to impress Donna.

There were two place settings and silverware on the coffee table when he got back and she was serving food on to his dishes. "I straightened up your dining room table a little, but I didn't want to move anything," she explained. "I hope this is ok."

"It's perfect," he told her, grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge, noticing that it was definitely more stocked than it had been when he'd taken the last of the milk for his coffee this morning. "Thank you again."

She patted his knee when he joined her on the couch. "You don't take good enough care of yourself. A good meal is the least I can do for you after all you do for me." Donna pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at him.

He smiled back before cutting off a piece of meat, surprised at how tender it was. "Wow…" Dick closed his eyes blissfully, chewing and swallowing before turning to Donna. "Marry me."

She choked on a carrot, blinking at him. "W-What?"

"Marry me, move in and cook for me every day so I can get fat and won't be able to fit into my Nightwing costume anymore."

Once she realized he had been joking, Donna laughed. "I've seen what happens when you have spur of the moment weddings." He winced. "Plus, even if you did eat my cooking every day, it still wouldn't make you anything less than the sexiest man in the world."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her eat a roasted potato. They ate happily and she watched him answer almost every single question Alex Trebek came up with on Jeopardy, clapping occasionally.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he stopped her as she picked up their empty plates. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," she said, as if it were obvious.

He pushed her back down, taking the plates from her. "You cooked—I clean."

"Nonsense," she took them back. "You worked all day. I messed up your kitchen, I'm going to clean it."

"But you worked all day cleaning my apartment. I can see my floor. Do you know when the last time I changed my sheets was?" Dick sighed. "How about a compromise: we'll do the dishes together."

Donna grinned. "That sounds good." She washed and he dried at the sink in the kitchen. "Doesn't your dishwasher work?"

He stared at the machine for a second. "You know, I don't remember."

She laughed, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "This was so much fun, but I should probably go. I'm sure you have work tomorrow, and…"

"Absolutely not." Dick dragged her back to the couch, sat the two of them down and wrapped an arm around her. "You cooked for me, you cleaned for me…Donna you're not my maid. You're my best friend. I'm not just going to send you away like that."

Donna curled up next to him as she had many times before. "If you say so. I really didn't mind though. It was kind of fun. I haven't gotten to play house wife for a while."

There was a touch of sadness in her voice, so he kissed her temple comfortingly. "You're great at it. I haven't had such a great night at home since I moved in."

"I'm glad," she snuggled closer. "If you want, I can come over tomorrow and do it again."

"But tomorrow's Valentine's Day," he remembered sourly, frowning down at the top of her head. "Don't you have plans with Roy?"

For a moment, there was silence. "No…No, I don't have any plans with Roy or anyone else."

He got the sense that he'd said something wrong. "Well, then I would love for you to come over tomorrow. Valentine's Day is a holiday about love, and who do I love more than my best friend?"

She smiled gratefully. "I love you too, Dick. I'll be here tomorrow by the time you get home from work."

"Actually, I get home early tomorrow," he grinned mischievously. "I made sure to put in extra time last week so I could get out before all the crazies start to throw themselves off the roof because their girlfriend left them."

"What a sensitive, sympathetic approach," she teased,

He blew in her ear playfully. "I deal with enough of Bludhaven's psychopaths at night. I'd rather be at home eating the delicious dinner you made for me."

"That can certainly be arranged." Donna grinned at him and for a moment he remembered just how pretty she was. It was a different way than any of the women he'd dated. She was beautiful in a classic way, literally sculpted perfection.

When the clock struck eleven, Dick couldn't help but glance at his room, where his Nightwing costume was hidden. While this was incredibly comfortable and extremely enjoyable, there was something else he had to do, especially if he was going to get out of work early the next day. Jerking his attention away, he saw Donna smirking at him. "I know you want to go patrolling," she said. "I'm leaving."

"You don't have to." A finger was placed on his lips to keep him quiet.

"I wouldn't begin to think of denying you of it," she stood up. "Even I know I can't win against the call of the night."

"That's not true…" Dick whispered.

Standing at the door, she pulled on her coat. "I'll be back tomorrow," she pulled the key to his apartment out of her pocket. "Hopefully before you get home from work."

"It's kind of late. You could stay here tonight," he suggested, joining her.

"And stay on the couch like Kory?" she shot at him playfully. It occurred to him that he would have insisted she take the bed and he would have slept on the couch. "No, it's ok. I didn't tell Diana I was going out and even though I'm a big girl, I don't want her to worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dick nodded. "I understand. Do you need a ride or something?"

"I've got my own transportation, if you know what I mean," she leaned down and slipped on her boots. "But listen, please be careful out there."

"You know I always am." It was impossible to hold back a smile as she blew on a lock of hair that had slipped past the barrier of her ear. He pushed it back, almost surprised at how silky it was. She bit her bottom lip in silent appreciation and he felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her right then. "I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured.

"Of course," she whispered back. "Good night."

"Good night," he kissed her softly, opening the door for her. For a moment his eyes followed her down the hallway and the stairs before shaking himself out of the stupor. "That was weird."

He'd known Donna forever and he'd certainly been attracted to her, but it hadn't been this strong since he'd been a hormonal teenage boy working with her for the first time. Maybe it was her sudden presence? After finally getting her back—he thanked God for it every day—was he realizing how much his memory dulled in compared to actually being with her?

As he put on his costume Dick couldn't help but think about her. Of course, he'd been a wreck after she had died. But anyone would feel that way after losing his or her best friend. It still seemed odd to him that the others managed to grieve and move on while he turned into Bruce. They were all close to her in their own way, but he always felt that he was closest to her and he liked that. It was nice to know that there was person in the world that had never failed to be there for him…until she died.

Nightwing only busted up one drug scam that night; it may have irked him, but he was much too distracted by his personal life to do much more. Returning to the apartment, he pulled out a bottle of water from his fridge. With a frown Dick realized that that was his last one amongst all the food Donna had brought for him and he'd forgotten to ask for the bill to pay her back.

He reached under the counter for more to put in the refrigerator, searching for his sanity as well. While he didn't find that, a bottle of champagne found him. For the life of him, Dick couldn't remember where it was from, but set it on the counter as a reminder to stick it in the freezer when he got up.

After an admittedly slightly cold shower, he finally made himself fall asleep, deciding to resolve it when he saw Donna the next day. The thought of seeing her brought a smile to his face as he drifted off.

* * *

There were actually birds singing outside his window when he woke up the next morning. A bright sun was shining in the pure blue sky. On a year when he didn't have a date and was getting very confused about his best friend, Bludhaven decided to celebrate Valentine's Day. It took all the determination he had not to throw a bat-arang at the calendar mocking him with the large words: February 14. 

He remembered to stick the champagne in the freezer, then the refrigerator after he got dressed and was ready to leave. "Stop trying to make yourself go against the good mood of the world," he growled to himself on the way to work. "Think of Donna and the fact that you get to eat good two days in a row." Interestingly enough, she did bring a smile to his face despite his bad disposition. That was not a good sign.

Three hours of work went by before his phone rang. Dick blinked at it in surprise before realizing he should answer it. "Bludhaven Police Department, Dick Grayson speaking."

"Hey, man. Happy Valentine's Day."

Leaning back in his chair, Dick grinned. "Hey, Wally. Happy Valentine's Day. Or at least it will be if you tell me that the reason you called isn't to rub it in my face that you're happily married and I'm not."

"Of course it isn't!" Wally tried to act offended. "But now that you mention it, you do have a date tonight, right? Because I mean this not in a gay-homo way, but in a "I'm your best friend and I wanna see you happy" way that you've gotta cut out this no-dating thing. I know you've had a weird year relationship wise with Babs and Kory, but you know, maybe red heads just aren't your thing. Take it from someone who knows what it's like to be completely in love—"

"Are we talking with or without the emotional manipulation?" Dick cut in. He really needed to get Caller I.D.

"—And thinks it'll last forever only to have your heart ripped out. And thanks man, I really needed that brought up," Wally glared at the phone, knowing his friend would be able to sense it.

He chuckled. "Sorry. But really, I do have plans tonight."

"You have a date! That's awesome."

"I didn't say I had a date." Dick liked toying with his best friend. It made up for all those years Bruce wouldn't get him a cat.

Wally was silent for a moment—or what a moment was to Wally. "You and Roy aren't planning on going out and getting drunk to talk about all your past failed relationships are you? Because I thought we agreed you couldn't do that without me!"

He laughed lightly. "No, that was planned for next week. I think even Roy has a date tonight. Actually, I'm seeing Donna."

"Really?" Dick couldn't believe how excited Wally sounded. "Awesome! That's great. Really, Dick, I hate to say it, but you took your good sweet time with this!"

He blinked his blue eyes. "Huh?"

"You guys waited long enough to get together. I expected it years ago. Honestly never saw your relationship with Kory or that Terry guy coming. I really am glad you guys finally got to it though," Wally sighed. "That's a relief."

Dick tried to process this. It did not compute. "What the hell are you talking about, West?"

On his side of the line, Wally shrugged. "I always thought you guys were pretty perfect for each other. But I guess now that I think about it, there was always something in your way of getting together."

"I…we…it's not a date, Wally! She's just making me dinner," Dick stuttered.

"So, she's coming to your house and making you dinner on Valentine's Day. You don't think that's a date?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just two friends getting together. And I prefer to think of it as Singles' Awareness Day."

This confused Wally. "So, Donna Troy—our beautiful, sweet Donna—is coming to your house to cook you dinner on Valentine's Day and you don't want to think of it as a date? Are you attracted to her?"

"Donna's a very attractive woman."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, whenever I see her for a split second I forget all about Linda. She's gorgeous. I mean, I always wondered about those short pants and pixie boots. I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but—"

"I'm not gay, West," Dick growled.

Wally sighed in relief. "Just checking."

"Wait a second," he paused. "You work with Diana, but Donna makes you stop and drool for just a second. What's with that?"

"You know me, man. I've always been more into the comfortable things. Diana's unattainable, but Donna's the type of girl you could sit and talk with. The girl you can imagine just grabbing and kissing." Dick didn't want to admit how close he'd been to actually doing that the night before. "But really, man, it's Donna! Why wouldn't you want to date her?"

"I'm just…" He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Kory and I still aren't as close as we used to be and my relationship with Babs is almost purely professional now. It'd kill me if that happened with Donna."

The speedster rolled his eyes. "Bull shit. Donna's stayed friends with all her ex-boyfriends. She would never let that happen. C'mon, Dick. Donna adores you. Everyone knows it. If you told her you were thinking of her as more than just a best friend, I think she would be thrilled. Don't screw this up, man."

Dick glanced at the clock on his desk. "Listen, I've got to go or I'm never going to get out of here to see Donna."

"Alright," he nodded. "One more thing: You did get her something right?

"Huh?"

Wally sighed. "For someone so smart, you can be really dense. Whether it's a date or not, it's still Valentine's Day or Singles' Awareness Day or whatever you want to call it. You know she'll get you something." Dick was silent. "I suggest flowers."

"Right…" he sighed. "Flowers it is."

"Listen, call me later," Wally requested. "And keep an open mind about this."

Dick nodded. "I will. Talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, he rested his head in his hands. How had this gotten so complicated? Why couldn't he just have a simple night with his best friend? It wasn't his fault that she was inexplicably gorgeous and seductive in that girl-next-door way.

In order to take his mind off of it, Dick poured himself into his paperwork. Two hours later it was time to leave and it was just his luck to punch out right before there was a major call in. He managed to slip out the door before anyone could call him back.

It was a short walk to the only flower shop he knew in the area not to be affiliated with organized crime in one way or another. Ironically enough, it was called O'Banion's. A bell rang as he walked inside, approaching a woman behind the counter. "Please tell me you have roses left," he begged.

She smiled. "Last minute gift for your girlfriend? Yes, we still have roses."

"I need your best bouquet of red roses," he said with a sigh. "And one pink rose."

"Coming right up." She went into the back, returning with a gorgeous vase filled with red roses, babies breath, and a few other things that he couldn't recognize, as well as a pink rose in it's own personal holder.

He examined them with relief. "This is great. Hey, do you do deliveries?"

"Sure do," she sat back by the desk, pen poised over a pad.

"I need it sent to Barbara Gordon," Dick relayed her Gotham address. "And I want that to be your nicest yellow roses."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Yellow roses? On Valentine's Day?" Dick nodded. "We, uh, usually don't get much call for them today. You do know what they stand for, right?"

"Yes," he told her, pulling out his credit card. At the moment, he really didn't want to see the bill—just charge it to Bruce and be done with it.

"Do you want to write something on the card?" she asked, holding up the folded piece of paper.

He took it, writing small to fit it all. _Babs-Hope you have a great V Day. Thanks for everything. –Dick. _After signing the credit card slip, he put it back in his wallet. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," the woman grinned. "I hope your girlfriend likes them. Have a happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," he took the flowers, continuing to his apartment. Luckily, Clancy was outside, using an electric screwdriver to put up a new mailbox for the complex. He held the pink rose out to her. "For you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Clancy looked at him in surprise before a smile spread over her face. "How sweet. Thank you, Dick." She eyed the red roses with a wicked grin. "Those wouldn't happen to be for the pretty lady I met going up to your apartment earlier today."

He grinned back sheepishly. "They might be."

"She seemed nice." Clancy winked at him. "You two have fun tonight, but don't be too loud. Ya do have neighbors after all."

A blush spread over his cheeks. "I'll do my best. See you later." He went to his apartment, announcing jokily, "Honey, I'm home."

She was sitting on the couch just like the day before and a wide grin greeted him. "Hi!" Donna hopped up, meeting him at the door. "Well, those are pretty."

"The prettiest girl in Bludhaven should have the prettiest flowers." He held them out to her.

"Just in Bludhaven?" she winked, then inhaled the scent deeply. "Thank you, Dick, they're wonderful."

His heart skipped a beat. Why was he fighting this? Obviously he had some feelings for her, and if Wally was correct, then she felt the same way. Of course, if Wally was wrong then he would be the fastest man alive with a limp. If Dick let him keep his legs. "Well, of course you're the prettiest girl in the world, but I didn't have a chance to look over the whole world for the prettiest flowers."

Donna smirked, setting the flowers on the space of his dining room table. "Nice save. I was going to make rosemary chicken and rice for dinner, if that's ok with you. I started the marinade, but if you're hungry right now I can whip you up a sandwich. I actually got you bread without two tons of mold on it yesterday."

"Although I like to squash the stereotype as much as possible, I had a donut at work, so I'm not too hungry. I'm going to go change."

"Okay," she settled back on the couch to finish her magazine while he changed into sweats again.

He returned back to the living area and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "I hear you met Clancy."

"She was nice," Donna instinctively moved closer, not looking up from the article. "She speaks very highly of you."

"We dated for about two seconds a while ago."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I think I just died of shock. Oh, by the way," she picked up a wrapped rectangular package from the table and gave it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He shot her a look. "You shouldn't have gotten me something." Despite his protest, he opened it. "Chocolates? Aren't I supposed to get this for you?"

"Did you?" she asked calmly.

It hadn't occurred to him to get it for her. He blamed Wally. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to share it." Pulling the top off, he searched for a caramel and bit it in half, holding the residual piece to her lips. She opened her mouth and he was able to pop it in there, watching her close her eyes in bliss. When he was finally able to talk, he mentioned, "This is kind of weird."

Her eyes clouded in concern. "Weird? In what way?"

"In a good way," he assured her. "It's kind of like we're playing house. I'm having fun though."

"So am I." She continued to flip through her magazine as he went through the mail she had been kind enough to get. "I noticed that you have a Victoria's Secret catalogue in there."

"Doesn't everyone?" he defended, pulling it out of the pile.

Donna shrugged. "I guess. Except when Diana and I get it, we generally order stuff."

He froze, the image of her in one of the negligees burned into his mind. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," she peeked over his shoulder, flipping through the catalogue. "I have this…and this…and I used to have this, but I had to return it because the chest looks bigger than it actually is."

This was the definition of cruel and unusual. Not only was she leaning over him, but doing it while talking about the lingerie she owned. "I'm sure you look great in it," he choked out, not sure what else to say. "You're prettier than any of those women anyway."

"Whatever you say, flatterer," she leaned back against the couch, giving him back his personal space. He didn't want it.

He took her chin gently in his hand, making him look at her. "I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm just telling you the truth."

"But I'm not even a redhead," she teased half-heartedly.

"Well, you know, I think I've realized that redheads and I don't mix." His voice was little more than a whisper. "But I've always liked certain types of brunettes."

"Oh," she whispered back, eyes drifting closed as their lips met. His hand stroked down to rest at the back of her neck as a flash of lightning went through his body. Donna moved closer, palms of her hands resting flat on his chest. Dick opened his mouth lightly, tongue reaching out to lip her lips. She mimicked him, continuing in the fashion until neither of them could breathe.

The two pulled away reluctantly, each trying to catch their breath. "Just for the record," Dick panted, "I'm not the only one who really liked that, am I?"

Donna grinned. "No, you're not the only one. And if you want to do it again, well, you're not alone there either."

Strong arms pulled her into his lap and their lips attached again, as if some strange magnetism was forcing them together. Her hands buried in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. They ended up horizontally on the couch, Donna pinned under Dick's body.

He released her lips, kissing down her cheek to her neck. "D-Dick…" she murmured happily. "As much as I love this…and have been waiting for you to do it for thirteen years…if I don't put the chicken in the oven…" she cut herself off with a light moan. He'd found her sensitive spot.

"You know what I love even more than rosemary chicken?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers. "Ordering pizza and not leaving the couch."

Donna grinned widely. "I like the sound of that." She placed a hand on either side of his head, drawing it down so she could kiss him again. He fought back eagerly, hand reaching to the end table in search for the telephone. Surprisingly enough, it was in the cradle.

Dick sat up, pulling her with him, only breaking the kiss when the number was dialing in his ear. He ordered the pizza, holding back a groan as she nibbled on his earlobe. "You're just teasing me," he told her after turning off the phone and depositing it in a random place where it belonged.

"You're too cute," she defended herself. They kissed again, Dick lightly sucking on Donna's lower lip. "What are we doing?" she mumbled against his mouth, too entranced to pull away.

"Um…making out?" he offered, but the look on her face said that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Donna, you know I care about you. I think you're amazing. The fact that you can kiss like that just makes me think you're even more wonderful."

She kissed him like the touch of a butterfly. "I love you, Dick."

He pushed back the hair that had fallen in front of her face again. "I love you too, Donna." Dick nuzzled her neck. "Can I ask you something even if I sound really cheesy?"

"Why do I sense the word "holy" is going to come into play here?" she teased.

A pseudo-scowl graced his face. "Stop remembering all my embarrassing childhood habits. But I wanted to ask…will you be my valentine?"

"Of course," she smiled, locking lips again. They remained that way until the pizza arrived, when Dick pulled away for the two short minutes to pay and bring them the food and something to drink.

The pizza tasted better than he ever imagined it could, but that could have had something to do with Donna snuggled up against his chest. Dick stroked her side, but made sure not to kiss her, knowing if he did, he'd never stop. "Oh, right, I forgot!" he pecked her cheek, then stood up and got the bottle of champagne out of the kitchen. "It's not exactly the best for pizza, but…"

"I think it's the perfect day to celebrate," she told him, fetching two flukes from where he kept the special glasses.

They rejoined on the couch, popping the cork and pouring each of them a decent amount. "Do you want to toast?" he asked, happily squeezing her hand.

Donna considered this. "To tonight. May it be the first of many?"

"Here here!" he agreed, tapping his glass against hers and drinking. Was this allowed? Was he really allowed to have the girl he'd secretly had a crush on from such a young age? He'd seen how that'd worked with Barbara. For some reason, this seemed different though. It didn't seem as if he had to impress her or try harder. But that's probably because it was Donna: he'd been the biggest jerk in the world to her before and she still loved him unconditionally.

The couple continued to feed each other chocolates and work on their champagne, stopping every few minutes to kiss as if the world was ending. It was starting to get late, but he didn't want her to leave. She was welcome to stay all night, every night, but neither of them would be on the couch if he had it his way. How the hell did he bring it up with her though?

She ran her hand up his chest lightly. "Hey, Dick?"

"Hm?" His mouth was currently busy making large welts on her neck.

"I did change the sheets on your bed for a reason."

He froze, moving his head so he could look her in the eye. Apparently by the mischievous smile on her face she did mean what he thought she meant. Scooping her up bridal style, he abandoned the food and couch for his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

A while later, he left Donna in a post-coital haze as he slid out of the bed. He picked up the phone extension in his room dialing a familiar Keystone City number. "Hello?"

"I guess I should say thank you," Dick told Wally, watching Donna as he rested against his dresser. "She loved the roses."

"Well, great! How was it?"

Before he could answer, Donna rolled over and pouted at him, obviously recovered. "Dick, come back to bed."

He blew her a kiss. "I'll be right there."

Wally was silent for a moment. "No fucking way. Those must have been some pretty damn awesome roses."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, well…"

"Not quite Singles' Awareness Day after all, huh? I don't want you to keep her waiting, but answer me one question," he begged. "How was she?"

"You do realize you're talking about Donna, who I thought you always considered a sister," Dick pointed out.

"I know, I know. She's my sister, but like the hot step-sister that you just can't help but wonder about. I'll wash my mouth out with soap later. But I'm an old married man and I need to live vicariously through you," Wally said.

Dick smiled. "It's off the record. And let's just put it this way: she truly is a goddess."

Wally laughed. "Ok, then, go back to your goddess. But treat her right or else I'll beat you up."

"Yeah, ok, whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"One last thing. You can dodge arrows and bullets, right?"

He frowned. What the…? Roy. "Shit," he cursed softly. "I guess I'll have to deal with that when it comes."

"I'm on your side. I want you two to be happy together. Tell Donna I said hi and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, speedster," Dick hung up the phone and rejoined Donna in the bed, spooning with her. "Wally says hi."

She pulled his arm around her. "Was that what that was? You calling your best friend to let him know you got lucky?"

"No, of course not," he placed light kisses over her shoulder blades. "But he says he's happy for us and he'll beat me up if I hurt you and it took me long enough."

Donna turned around and kissed his lips. "Well, it did."

He hugged her to him tightly. "I know. I won't make that mistake again."

"So…you want me to make dinner for you again tomorrow?" she offered, head against his chest. "And I could…bring over some of my clothes, if that's ok."

"Sounds fantastic. I'll clear a drawer for you," he kissed her hair, liking the way the silky tendrils curled against his face. "But are you sure you don't mind staying in my hole in the wall?"

Donna kissed him again. "It's got it's own special charm. There's definitely something worthwhile in this place." She curled up against him again as he pulled the comforter up around them, tucking her in. "I love you, Dick."

"I love you too." He listened at her rhythmic breathing, heart happy at the idea of her falling asleep in his arms. "My valentine."

* * *

A/N: That is the longest chapter of anything that I've ever written. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It's the first piece of my comic writing that I'm sharing with the general populace, as well as my first time trying to write Wally. Any helpful criticism you want to share would be wonderful. If people seem to like the pairing, I'll try to do more. 

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
